


Ему зазвонил телефон

by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: челлендж "Ларри звонит Фредди из тюрьмы" [1]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Depression, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2021, Gen, M/M, Police, Post-Canon, Prison, Slice of Life, Тюрьма, депрессия, драма, повседневность, полиция, пост-канон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: У Фредди бесится телефон, и сам Фредди тоже бесится.
Series: челлендж "Ларри звонит Фредди из тюрьмы" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Ему зазвонил телефон

**Author's Note:**

> написано на командный челлендж "Ларри звонит Фредди из тюрьмы"

Зазвонил телефон.  
Фредди, не глядя, потянулся к нему — и от движения вслепую трубка упала на пол.  
Но звонок оборвался прежде.  
Фредди поднял трубку и отнёс её на базу.  
Телефон за последнюю неделю заебал.

Он звонил нечасто — у Фредди много было знакомых, но мало — приятелей, которые могли весело проорать в ухо: «Эй, детектив, хрен песчаный, айда на пляж!». Или — «Айда на вечеринку!». Или — «Мы вломимся к тебе в гости, ставь пиво!».  
Честно говоря, и вовсе таких не было.  
И женщин — с томным голосом, нежным дыханием, мягким шёпотом, обволакивающим телефонную мембрану, тоже.  
Не звонили детективу Ньюэндайку ни закадычные дружки, ни роковые любовницы.  
Разве что соседи: «Мистер Ньюэндайк, вы опять заперли нашу машину своей, спуститесь», да хозяин: «Мистер Ньюэндайк, оплатите счета».  
Фредди спускался и отгонял тачку. Фредди извинялся и оплачивал просрочку.

За минувший месяц он устал будто за долгие годы. И искренне удивился, когда обнаружил, что прошёл не месяц — а уже месяцы, и не годы, а — всего лишь полгода.  
Время играло злую шутку.  
Он никак не мог вернуться к тому, чтобы жить в настоящем. Не влился в привычное русло, скорее уж — приспособился. Ни шатко ни валко.  
Проклятое дело и чёртово прикрытие его раскатали.

Больше всего он хотел проснуться утром и стать прежним. Совсем прежним. Без наросшей коросты, без следов от железа внутри себя, без шрамов и… без памяти.  
Последнее было хуже всего.

И не сказать, что детектив Ньюэндайк валялся сутками на кровати и рыдал в наволочку, или смотрел сухим остановившимся взглядом в стену, или стух, как залежавшееся мясо, или гнил заживо, пожираемый тленом и равнодушием к жизни, — этой срани, бича многих копов, выбравшихся из-под прикрытия, он избежал. Никакой депрессии, отката, страданий и душевной бессилия.

Фредди выжил. Выкарабкался после реанимации без тяжёлых последствий. Бодр, здоров, свеж, как кукурузный золотистый початок. Ничего не давит, не жмёт, не навещает кошмарами.  
Прелесть, а не жизнь.

Он просто какой-то уставший. И плохо втыкает в течение времени. Оно само по себе, как бы за бортом мощным течением, а Фредди сам по себе, в ореховой скорлупке. Никуда не гребёт, никуда не плывёт и охуевает, когда опять выясняется, что отстал на день, неделю. Или наоборот — в его внутреннем мире прошли годы тишины, а в мире вокруг — едва миновало шесть месяцев.

На заброшенном складе с гробами время было бесконечным, длились и длились агония, боль, страх, ненависть, отчаяние. Он пил, пил из этой чаши, а дно в ней всё не показывалось.  
В бывшем морге с бетонным пандусом время было конечным — двенадцать пуль в пистолете, щелчок зажигалки над бензиновой дорожкой, лужа крови, в которой и мокро, и холодно, и жарко.

А потом жёсткая насечка дула, упёршегося в лицо. Выстрел — и тьма.  
И безвременье.  
Как Фредди ему обрадовался.

Телефон бесился вторую неделю. На автоответчик приходили пустые сообщения — когда Фредди прослушивал их после смены, то в динамике хрипели помехи, чудились глубокие вздохи, иногда звякало железо — словно ведро передвинули ногой по бетонному полу и за край плеснула грязная вода, да гуляло гулкое эхо — это был не уличный звонок, а то ли с проходной завода, то ли с заброшенного склада…

Фредди слушал внимательно, пытаясь понять: кого так клинит? Человек ошибается номером — или не решается заговорить после сигнала?  
Какое-то время — день или два — Фредди всерьёз подумывал, не переписать ли ему приветствие на автоответчике? Вместо стандартного: «Привет, вы позвонили Фредди Ньюэндайку, меня сейчас нет дома, оставьте сообщение, я вам обязательно перезвоню», — что-нибудь более… более.  
Например: «Я тебя слышу».  
Например: «Хватит молчать».  
Например: «Оставь свой номер для связи».  
Например: «Не надо стесняться. Если нужна помощь, я помогу».  
Или, например: «Кто бы ты ни был, чувак, ты задрал. Запиши фразы на бумажке и зачитай по ней, если начать самому не получается!»

Фредди ничего не стал менять. Просто лаконично принялся отмечать в блокноте время этих пустых, искажённых помехами, молчаливых звонков. Пытался вывести закономерность.  
Ему никогда не звонили ночью.  
Чаще всего сообщения без слов случались днём, между двенадцатью и тремя.  
Вечером было два раза.  
Утром — один. На праздник. Какой, Фредди не помнил, равнодушно глядя на календарь с красной датой.

Дневная птичка к нему стучалась, усмехнулся, вычислив, Фредди. Зря, конечно. Он пропадал на работе сутками.

На выходных автоответчик глючил чаще всего, особенно, почему-то по субботам.  
Понедельник — самый глухой. Или самый нормальный — с точки зрения Фредди.  
Телефон не безумствовал, а был обычным — молчаливым, безголосым, без звонков. Словно не понимал, почему не дозвонился за дни отдыха. И сам кемарил после бесплодных попыток.

С пятницы Фредди уходил на ночные дежурства — даже если не поступало вызовов об убийствах и расчленённых трупах. Быть целых два дня дома, наедине с самим собой, он не мог. А так — доводил себя до изнеможения, возвращался, слепо тыча ключом в скважину замка, падал на кровать под солнечным тёплым светом и отрубался глухим сном.  
Ни бессонницы, ни кошмаров, здоровая усталость отпахавшего до усрачки человека. Лучшее лекарство от всего.

И звонков не слышал. А когда просыпался под вечер, то прокручивал привычное шуршание, скрипы, скрежет и эхо в динамике, чистил зубы, брился, брал фуражку и уезжал обратно в ночную смену.  
Вернувшись в какое-то воскресенье, увидел привычно мигающий молчаливым огоньком автоответчик, взял телефон и швырнул его вместе с проводом в стену. Задрал! Неисправимый придурок!

В понедельник потащился за новым, подключил и зло наговорил в динамик вместо стандартного приветствия:  
— Это я. И я тебя слышу. Говори, блядь.

Всё равно ни приятелей — каких? — ни подруг — откуда? — чтобы смутить их новой записью, не было. А о соседях и хозяине квартиры Фредди не вспомнил.

После этого автоответчик молчал три дня. Потом вскукарекнул испуганным: «Извините, но вы опять нашу машину… это мы, соседи с третьего этажа… немножко заперли…».  
Фредди махнул рукой и стёр вообще голосовое приветствие. Нахер всё.

И стало легко и спокойно. Никто больше не звонил ему, как по режиму — с двенадцати до трёх дня, иногда — вечером, и крайне редко — утром. Не наседал на автоответчик без записи голоса Фредди. Ни шума, ни шорохов, ни помех, ни гулкого постороннего эха, будто абонент набрал ему из цеха или с вокзала.  
Благодать.  
Фредди не скучал и даже забыл.

А потом снова начались звонки. Но такие — едва срабатывал тональный сигнал автоответчика, они прекращались.  
А иногда и раньше — через два-три гудка, словно тот, кто звонил, резко бросал трубку. Не то передумав, не то струсив, не то поняв, что…  
Фредди очень надеялся, что мысли, как он обложит матом, а потом башку нахуй снесёт этому ебарю-террористу, доходили тому прямо в мозг, телепатически, блядь.  
Но, как подсказывал холодный усталый рассудок, дело было скорее в хреновой связи или в крайне малом времени на «тру-ля-ля». И звонивший не мог тратить драгоценные секунды на долгие бессмысленные гудки в никуда. Привычно убеждался, что никого нет дома. Привычно резко клал трубку. Фредди привычно относил её на базу, проклиная чужое упрямство, терпение — долбиться так долго и настойчиво, неделями!.. И чужое нетерпение — не дожидаться теперь автоответчика и держать прозвон не больше двух-трёх гудков.  
Можно подумать, Фредди должен этого долбоёба сторожить над телефоном хищной птицей, чтобы схватить сразу, после первого сигнала, и проорать в трубку: «Алло!»

Фредди бы пристрелил телефон нахер, но по нему часто звонили с работы — посреди ночи, вытаскивая из кровати на очередной кровавый вызов. Он был детективом — и хорошим. Незакрытых дел у него не висело.

Только порой на дождь ныли зубы и ещё шрамы на теле. Но дождь в Эл-Эй редко и то, зимой.  
А зиму Фредди пережил. Одну половину на больничной койке, вторую половину — на реабилитации после того самого чёртова, адова прикрытия.  
Выкарабкался, смог.

А всё остальное — нахуй.

Телефон зазвонил, и стало — блядь, ну всё, хватит!  
Фредди успел поймать вибрирующий сигнал до того, как там положили трубку на рычаг.  
— Да?!

Там поражённо молчали.

— Да? — уже спокойнее повторил Фредди.  
Эхо, железный гул, шарканье шагов.  
Нет, не с работы.

— Я слышу! Говори! — рявкнул Фредди. — Ёб твою мать, сколько можно?!

— Привет.  
Вдох.  
— Малыш.  
Выдох.

Фредди сел там, где стоял. С открытой бутылкой пива в свободной руке. В затасканных, пахучих после ебучего дня беготни, носках. На пол кухни.

— Ларри? — тупо спросил он.  
Этого не могло быть, потому что не могло быть никогда.  
Молчание на другом конце провода стало бесконечным. Только вдох и выдох, друг за другом, как сама жизнь.  
— Ты звонишь мне из тюрьмы?  
— Ну…  
— Ну — да?!  
— Ну да.  
Фредди приложил холодный бок бутылки ко лбу. Облегчение. Ларри на месте. В заключении. Не сбежал, не ныкается хер знает где, не включил заново счётчик преступлений.  
Фредди бы не удивился таким новостям — но вряд ли смог бы разговаривать.  
Молчание затягивалось.

— Как ты? — неловко прервал его Ларри.  
— Нормально, — машинально ответил Фредди. Отхлебнул из горлышка. Поискал взглядом сигареты. Наконец — сообразил:  
— А ты как?  
Молчание в ответ — размером с циферблат.  
— Мне пора, — сипло произнёс Ларри. — Это… время. У нас тут, знае…  
Гудки.

Фредди даже не успел спросить:  
«Это ты мне, сука, всё время звонил?»  
«Это ты, блядь, свёл мой телефон с ума?!»  
«Это ты, ёб твою мать, будил меня по выходным?!»  
И, главное:  
«Ларри, нахуя?!»

Фредди нашёл, наконец, сигареты и ожесточённо закурил.

***

— Так и будешь звонить?  
— Да.  
— Иди нахуй.  
Рычаг вниз.

— Привет.  
— Ларри, нахуя?  
— Как дела?  
— Пошёл нахуй, если не понял.  
— Малыш, я…  
Короткие гудки.

Время стало стеклянным и прозрачным. Заполненным дымом сигарет и пахотой — до ломоты в суставах и жжения под веками. Никаких автоответчиков, никаких сообщений, ничего лишнего, нахер.  
Зубы ныли во сне, словно их касались электрические разряды от телефонных клемм.

Он должен меня ненавидеть.  
Я должен его ненавидеть.  
Ничего, кроме презрения, не должно существовать.

— Приве…  
— Пока.

Он тупой? Чего он хочет?  
Что замышляет?  
Отомстить? Вынести мозги — на этот раз удачно? Показать Фредди, что даже из тюрьмы до него дотягивается?  
То, что померещилось тогда, во времена «псов», прошло. То, что зажглось между ними двумя, — не существовало. Показалось. Фредди делал своё дело. Ларри не подозревал. Фредди его наебал. Ларри защищал до последнего. История сложилась донельзя скверно. Фредди в конце раскрылся — Ларри, мне жаль. Ларри упёр пистолет ему в щёку — такое не прощают копу.  
Ты не мой малыш.  
Я не твой Оранжевый.  
Всё чётко и ясно.  
Всё кроваво и грязно.  
У этой истории нет продолжения. Всё закончилось тогда, среди трупов, гробов, пропитанного дымом от выстрелов воздуха.  
Никто. Никому. Не верен.  
Коп — до конца! — предан не вору.  
Мистер Белый — стрелял не в Оранжевого.  
Всё закончилось, всё стёрто, время прошло и похоронило, Ларри.

***

— У тебя же мало денег?  
— Я…  
— Я знаю условия тюрьмы. Перезвоню тебе. С моей стороны можно без ограничений.  
— И… меня позовут?  
— А куда ты денешься, мистер Белый? — беглая усмешка и горячий фильтр в зубах. — Если детектив Ньюэндайк на связи?  
Сигарета.  
Пепел.  
Распотрошена новая пачка.  
— Я обещал, я сделал. Как видишь.  
В трубке пауза; выдох:  
— Как дела?  
Вдох:  
— Расскажешь?

Фредди запнулся. Какая, блядь, разница, как у него дела? Никак! Ничего нового — неделя за неделей! Он в ореховой скорлупке, моллюск, замкнувшийся в расписании: работа — дом — работа — сон — работа — шеф, меня на выходные без смены!..  
У него нет ни приятелей, ни любовниц, ни любовников, ни просто хоть кого-нибудь поболтать за бутылочкой пива!..  
Он блестящий детектив, вкалывающий на перспективную охуенную карьеру, и полный неудачник в том, что называют социальными связями!..  
Иди ты нахуй, Ларри, я не на соседних нарах лежу, бессмысленно глядя в потолок!

— Ларри. — Фредди привычно покрутил двумя пальцами сигарету, прежде чем зажечь и сделать глубокую первую затяжку. — Как ты меня нашёл?  
Вдох.  
Выдох.  
Глубокое стеснение.  
С тем ли человеком вообще Фредди разговаривает? Этот ему незнаком — смущённый, нежный, только тронь, втянется в свою ракушку, словно прячась от боли.  
Мистер Белый был не таков. Мистер Оранжевый знал его — иным.  
— Я в библиотеку записался.  
— И что?  
— А там есть телефонный справочник.  
— И что?  
— И я тебя в нём нашёл! — внезапно обозлился Ларри.  
— И… ну я не один в списке.  
— Да…  
— Времени не хватит каждому мужику в автоответчик молчать, — съязвил Фредди.  
— Я… знаешь, что? Иди нахуй!  
Фредди ухмыльнулся.  
— Нас по-любому прослушивают. И всех твоих «малышей» давно записали. Говори.  
Трубка засопела — нервно и зло.  
— Ты не на свободе, Ларри, чтобы так тревожиться за конфиденциальность.  
Вдох.  
Выдох.  
— А ты не в могиле, малыш, оттуда бы так не зубоскалил.  
— Мне сказать «спасибо»?  
— Да.  
— А ты мне скажешь? За пять лет ходки вместо десяти? С возможностью досрочного освобождения после трёх?  
— Знаешь, да пошёл ты…  
— Вот и ты в жопу себе запихни.  
Выдох. Вдох.  
И сигарета между ними вспышками.

Время — бесконечное.

— Я тут полы мою… — начал Ларри.  
— И что?  
— И веду себя хорошо, знаешь.  
— И что?  
— И мою… не только кабинки общей параши.  
— Ну и?  
— Но и в кабинете их архивариуса, — в голосе Ларри заискрилась гордость. — И я тут дружбу с одним вертухаем наладил…  
Фредди почему-то тепло от предприимчивости Ларри.  
— ... И я своё дело немного одним глазом глянул.  
— Там не могло быть моего домашнего номера, — вырвалось у Фредди.  
— Не могло, — довольно подтвердил Ларри. Замолчав накрепко и подкинув замануху — как он, всё-таки, раскопал. Не тупым прозвоном, не перебором всех автоответчиков Лос-Анджелеса.  
— Иди нахуй, — привычно послал Фредди. Версии были, но ещё под его дудку скакать!..  
— Нахуй сам иди, — привычно отозвался Ларри. Но трубку не положил — не мог позволить себе отказаться от роскоши — времени, которое не надо отсчитывать центами.

Фредди раскурил новую сигарету — белый терпкий дым окутал мембрану.

— На твой бы пошёл, — внезапно сказал Ларри.  
Фредди оскалил зубы над стиснутым фильтром.  
Этого не было. Не могло. Показалось. В прошлом. Стёрто. Как мистер Оранжевый — и мистер Белый, который его защищал.  
И не прижал пистолет жёсткой насечкой дула в лицо.  
— Нарываешься.  
И не выстрелил. Холодная тяжесть, от которой ноют зубы. Но горячая смерть — мимо. Пистолет — плашмя на щеку. И палец на пусковом крючке рефлекторно дёрнулся, когда пулю всадили — в Диммика.  
Обожгло губы огнём, обожгло зрачки — вспышкой, но траектория — мимо.  
Болели шрамы на всём теле в непогоду — но не на лице.  
— А может, я этого и хочу, — хрипло выговорил Ларри. Уже ничего не страшась. — Тут время, знаешь… идёт по-другому… на нарах… Тебе, наверное, нормально, а мне день… за год.  
Фредди подпёр плечом трубку, потому что хрустнули кулаки в напряжении. Ощущение времени играло злую шутку — не только с ним?  
— Считай, что я за полгода пятилетку отсидел, — тяжело усмехнулся Ларри. — И… знаешь, кое-что не прошло. Даже спустя годы в моей башке. Ты тогда сказал, что тебе так жаль, малыш… Я думал, что ты издеваешься, знаешь. А теперь… мне тоже. Я не знаю, как сказать, что мне тоже жаль, что мы… я… хуй знает. Вряд ли ты поверишь. Я просто хотел, ну… и хочу, ну… сказать, знаешь… бля.

Фредди молчал. Сигарета тлела, медленно подбираясь к губам.

— Ко мне на свидания никто не приходит, — безнадёжно уронил Ларри. — А ведь можно.  
Помехи в телефоне усилились — чёртова связь.  
— А кого ты ждёшь — копа или Оранжевого, — тихо спросил Фредди. — Тебе кто нужен?  
Он взялся за сигарету, не заметив пепел, упавший ожогом на пальцы.  
Он не знал, что делает Ларри — мотает, зажмурившись, башкой? Или царапает нервно ногтем стену, на которой висит телефон? Или задержал дыхание от вопроса? Или…  
— Ты, — просто сказал Ларри. Угрюмый, как Стоунхендж под хмурым небом. — Ты мне. Фредди. Понимаешь? Не знаю, как объяснить… бля. Просто. Вот так.  
— Вот так?  
Вдох.  
Выдох.  
— Я не знаю, как сказать. Ты — есть. И я — есть. И… и всё. Это всё, не знаю, как показать.

Есть минутная стрелка и секундная.  
Есть циферблат.  
Есть прошлое и будущее.  
«До» и «после».  
И то, что сейчас.  
Есть цифры и деления.  
Есть ночь и день.  
И всё это — время.

Которое взяли в ладони, приручили, приструнили; река, в которую вошли дважды — навстречу друг другу, и сомкнулись — мостами.

И короткое, сдержанное:  
— Я приеду на этой неделе. Увидимся.  
И вдруг нахлынувшая, затопившая с обеих сторон телефонной трубки — надежда.


End file.
